


In the Bedroom

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	In the Bedroom

It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last. 

The world wasn't so ripped apart for all of them that time as to drive away _all_ of Daniel's quips. It had been a long and terrible mission, and she wasn't sure any of them were whole. Maybe they never would be. They all needed what they needed.

He smiled, on his knees in front of her, waiting. "As if we don't have enough cocks in this relationship." But his eyes...his eyes were desperate for her. For it. Needing to be filled.

"Suck it, Daniel." She ordered.

"Yes, _ma'am_." And he did, drawing the pink latex into his mouth, eyes slitting in pleasurable concentration just like they'd be if he were going down on Jack or Teal'C. The thrill that went down her spine had nothing to do with stimulation.

She looked over at Jack, on his back, surrendering in Teal'C's arms, body stretched out on top of the Jaffa's, whose arms were doing all the work. Even so close, they were almost inaudible, but she could hear him say, "I have you, O'Neill", and the soft noise Jack -- _Jack_ \-- made in return, and Sam almost came right there.

Instead, she gripped Daniel's hair after another few moments and pulled back. His lips were full and eyes slightly unfocused. "Get on the bed for me, Danny."

And something old and primal rose up in her when he moved to obey, soundlessly. She prepped him quickly, lubed fingers reaching deep enough that he arched his back for a moment and moaned, " _Sam_."

He pulled up onto his hands and knees and she entered him, the head of her dildo pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Daniel shivered, and then she was all the way inside, hand on his hair again, riding him fast and then slow and then fast again, Teal'C and Jack at their own rocking pace together, Jack's eyes closed now, his whole body language trusting, in Teal'C's arms.

That first time she'd seen Jack like this she'd almost cried, from beauty, from shock, from sheer _want_. He and Teal'C had always been a little rough together, jockeying with each other for physical dominance. It didn't matter who was inside of who, that _command_ of Jack's was never quiescent. Until then.

Until they'd come home after a mission she never wanted to think about again, when they'd walked though killing fields surrounding the gate, realizing they'd caused a holy war just by sending a MALP through.

At the house, Jack had sat half-undressed, head bowed, staring at nothing, until Teal'C pulled him up into his arms. "T', man, I don't think --" he'd started to protest as Teal'C pulled off what remained of his clothes.

"Be still, O'Neill."

And he had. But that wasn't the end of it. Teal'C had drawn their bodies together, hands stroking Jack's body, over and over, relentless, until he quieted any protest. Then, the Jaffa held him even closer, and kissed, gently.

And Jack, _Jack_ , had softened, had given in, a dark, needy moan ripped out of him like a confession, his body becoming almost pliant under Teal'C's hands. Letting the Jaffa take charge, letting him take their combined weight, make all the decisions. Submitting to every request Teal'C's strength had demanded. 

Eyes almost black, as he trembled in the other man's grip.

Like he was trembling now.

Maybe it was time for more. Her eyes met Teal'C's, whose rhythm didn't break, but he gave a sign that she could interpret as assent.

"C'mon, Daniel." She pulled and they moved until Daniel's mouth was over Jack's cock, wet with precome already.

"Suck it, Danny."

"Yes, ma'am", he said, parroting himself from earlier, and did.

When Jack finally whimpered and came in Daniel's mouth -- oh, God, _her_ Jack, that noise from _her Jack_ \-- she gave him a few seconds to swallow, then said, "hold on", and began to speed up. Teal'C grabbed Daniel's upper arm with one hand.

"Do not touch yourself, DanielJackson." He ordered, eyes drinking them both in.

Sam went to town. Daniel's cries spilling over them like music, Teal'C's other hand still stroking Jack's chest and abdomen, reaching down to caress his softened cock, cup his balls, and Jack sighing, eyes open again and meeting hers, liquid, dark, and defenseless.

Without breaking eye contact, he put his hand on Daniel's face. She felt it start with Daniel's balls, then his buttocks clenched tighter and he gave a strangled noise and finally collapsed, panting.

She stayed inside him for a moment, then withdrew, one hand cupping Danny's right buttcheek. "Next time", she whispered in his ear, "I'm going to cuff you to the bed and spank you until that's bright pink. You'll feel me inside and out."

"Yes, ma'am", he mumbled back, body limp, sated.

She saw it quite clearly: Jack's cock twitched in response. Twitched. At the thought. 

Sam twitched, too. _And then you. Someday, and then you._

She could wait.


End file.
